Birthday Gift
by RandomMasterTori
Summary: A quick, silly one-shot Tyrant fanfic that centers around Morinaga's birthday. Note: Chapter one is not dirty at all, but Chapter 2 is! (I hope the two stayed in character enough for this to be enjoyable...)
1. Chapter 1: Senpai's PoV

At first, this was meant to be a vocab. story for school... First time writing a yaoi fan-fic~! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Senpai's P.o.V

"Morning," I yawned as I walked into the kitchen where my part—er ROOMMATE was cooking breakfast. He turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Senpai~!" He chirped. This small conversation tended to be our normal one every morning when he wasn't rushing to leave for work. A large pause followed as the sizzling of eggs shattered the uneasy silence.

"I'll make coffee," I offered as I walked over to the machine and started a cup. Morinaga eyed me shy-ly, as if he wanted to say something. God, I hate when he does this. He can come out to me and confess that he loves me, but he can't friggin' talk to me when it seems important! My eyebrows furrowed.

Noticing my negative attitude, he started up a small conversation on how my research was going, probably hoping to lighten my mood. I calmed down a bit and honestly told him about my progress. Once more, he smiled, but it seemed fake and forced as if he wanted to hide something.

"What is it?"

"Huh? What is what?"

"Don't you want to tell me something?"

We sat down to eat. Hesitantly, he replied, "Well, ummm… I'm going back to my home town to meet up with my family and some friends today."

Did he think I'd disapprove or something? There's nothing wrong with doing that. "And…?"

"Oh…I might be late for dinner, so…"

Ah, the sign for me to eat alone…

"That's fine, go out and enjoy yourself. I'll eat out or something, so don't worry about me."

Even with that being said, the reply didn't seem to assuage his mood. Again, he smiled at me with his fake smile. Is it so hard for him to be honest and talk to me? Why's he still like this?

After breakfast, he gathered a few things and put on his shoes. As he was about to leave, he turned back to me and asked,  
"Senpai, do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday…?"

He chuckled in a rather depressed tone. What? What is it? Is today important, maybe? "Why do you ask?" I questioned, hoping for an answer.

Ignoring my question, he smiled apologetically and said, "I'll see you later," Gently, he reached for my face and pushed back a few loose strands of hair that fell in front of my eyes. Our lips softly collided, but this kiss felt different from how we regularly kiss. This kiss was… sad.

My cheeks grew warm and my arms shoved him away as if they wished to intercede the feelings he was giving me. "D-don't you have someplace to be?!" I interjected as I whipped my mouth with my sleeve. With a semi-earnest smile this time, he nodded.

"Bye Senpai. And… try to remember what today is…" he sighed as the door shut behind him.

What is today? It must be important if he's going to be all depressed and emo about it. I flipped the calendar to today's date. Though nothing was written on it, the date sounded familiar. Then, the idea dawned on me; today is Morinaga's birthday.

Is that why he's upset? 'Cuz I didn't remember? Hmph. Well, I guess I should get him something… but what? I guess we could go out for dinner if he hasn't eaten by the time he gets back. But if that doesn't work? He's not very materialistic, and I can't afford anything really expensive… Besides, I don't even know what he'd like… Wait, he has told me what he's wanted before. My face reddened at the thought.

He wants me.

I—I can't give him THAT! And even if I did… isn't it more pleasurable for me? He should be the one enjoying it…right? W-wait, when I kissed him before… And when I pushed him down… He liked that, didn't he? So would he like it if I topped…..?

Reason slapped me back to reality. No fucking way am I doing THAT! I don't even know how—Ok, well maybe I do if I mirrored what Morinaga does to me… But I definitely wouldn't do that! There's got to be something else I can do that's make him happy… Something that doesn't involve… THAT…


	2. Chapter 2: Morinaga's PoV

Morinaga's P.o.V

"Hey I'm home," I called out upon coming home from the party I went to.

"Welcome home," Senpai answered back from the living room.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked as I walked into the room. His face looked more flustered than usual.

"Yeah. Why, are you hungry? Should I make you something?"

"N—no!" he jolted. "I—I mean, you don't have to. I ate." Senpai's face continued to darken in red hues. Ahh~ he's so cute when he's flustered! But I don't understand why he is.

I giggled, "What's the matter?"

"N—nothing!" He said suddenly. "I just…well…I…" he mumbled something about a birthday. So he did remember…?

"Thanks for remembering, Senpai," I replied.

Without warning, he inched towards me with an overly flustered face. Nervously, his hands reached for my head and pulled me in for an embrace. But this unexpected kiss was way different from his normal reluctant peck on the lips.

Senpai lightly caressed my lips for a moment, then attempted to deepen it. Being a bit taken back by the sudden kiss, I accidentally broke it. Senpai looked down with sad eyes and an embarrassed look. Was he hurt because he thought I didn't enjoy it? Obviously, he didn't notice my lower half's excitement.

I quickly stopped him as he turned to leave. "Senpai, wait! I'm sorry… I—well, that was… really shocking," I searched my head for better wording. "I mean, you don't normally… I just wasn't expecting that. It's not like I didn't enjoy it."

His blush intensified, though he said nothing in response. Casually, I leaned in to continue what we started, hoping I wasn't asking for more than he'd give me.  
Strangely, he allowed it and pressed deeper, parting his lips just enough so that I could explore his mouth. We played with each other's tongues for a short while until Senpai pulled out and proceeded to shyly kiss a path down my neck. Never in a million years did I imagine Senpai would ever do something like this… I better be careful not to break the mood, so he can do what he wants.

He halted the kisses as he got closer to my chest, seeming confused as though he didn't know what he should do next. Wishing to enlighten him, I reached for the ends of my shirt fabric. Senpai violently shoved my hands away and mumbled, "Come with me."  
Leading me by the wrist into the living room, he quickly pushed me onto the couch and proceeded to slide his circular glasses off of his crimson face. My body shivered as his cold hands penetrated up my shirt. Even though they felt so cold, my body burned yearningly underneath his icy hands. There was no denying that today Senpai wants me.

With my shirt now practically torn from my body, Senpai gently sucked bits of skin to create a few light hickeys. Proceeding downward, he shyly covered my chest with light kisses. Continuing down my torso, he turned his head slightly and tugged at my pant button. His face turned a deep red hue as he hesitantly slipped off my pants. The way he pulled off my underwear and glanced at my erection surprised me more than the earlier kisses.  
Senpai would do this for me…? The thought only made me horny-er and happier, though I really had to question Senpai's sanity at the moment. My face flushed, "Uh, Senpai…?"  
"D—don't look!" he grumbled as he eyed my reddening face observing him closely. Was he seriously going to…?!

Reluctantly, I obeyed his demand and glanced away, thinking that maybe if I looked he'd stop and run away. And I certainly didn't want that!  
After a few moments of patiently waiting, I felt his lips caress bits of sensitive skin near my member, as if he wished to excite me further. He must've picked up some techniques by having me do this to him, 'cause I'd never expect him to know how to do these kind of things…

With the small amount of foreplay out of the way, my erection was full and I now waited patiently for him to touch me where I needed it the most. Trembling with nerves he gripped my length ever so slightly and slowly moved his tongue up one side. Shuttering, I let a muffled moan escape my mouth. From there his tongue traveled upward and eventually reached the tip, where he then parted his lips and slipped my member inside him.

Shit… Just how sincere was he being?! I had to know, even if it meant risking this moment. I peeked down to see his face as he ran his tongue all over my dick. Adorable. Positively adorable. His face seemed to run out of room for the blush. He closed his eyes stubbornly, as if he wanted to make me (and himself) believe this was forced upon. There's no blackmail today Senpai.

I yelped as his mouth moved farther down my length, teeth slightly grazing the bottom of my member. I quickly covered my mouth. Why'd I have to go and do that?! He shot a glance at me, eyebrows furrowed with un-sureness.

"I—It's OK, Senpai," I reassured. "Your teeth just scratched me a little. It happens to beginners a lot, so don't worry about it." PLEASE don't stop now….  
Moving his mouth back towards the tip, he removed his mouth and took a few deep breaths. Did he plan on leaving me like this now?! He sighed and the warm air brushed against my skin, creating a tingling sensation. Senpai quickly shut his eyes and heaved a few uneasy breaths, his face shined bright red. Mustering up courage, he opened his mouth and continued where he left off, bobbing his head slowly up and down my length.

After hearing some muffled moans of pleasure, he increased the speed. Normally, it'd take me so much longer to reach climax, but with Senpai being like this… I couldn't restrain myself any further. Without any warning, I reached my climax and came…in Senpai's mouth.

A loud gulp could almost be heard in the silence. D—did he really just…! Senpai's face lost all color as his eyes shot open, probably realizing what had just happened.  
"Sen…pai?"

"!" He must've snapped back to reality by now. His ghostly face immediately exploded in a mortified blush. Quickly he jolted up from what he was doing. His eyebrows created a thick crease as he stared at my reddened face.

"YOU. WHY DID YOU…IN MY MOUTH?!" All traces of pink fled my face as his fist turned an extremely unhealthy shade of purple.

"W—well, obviously I was turned on! It's not like I can hold it forever you know! Especially when you're the one initiating things…" I argued in self-defense.

"Th—that was only 'cuz it's your birthday!"

"? It's not my birthday today, Senpai…"

His face drew blank. I decided to further enlighten him. "My birthday's net month… Why would you think it was—"

"You were all mopey this morning and you told me to remember what day it was, so-!"

"Senpai, hold up. I was upset this morning because today's my mother's birthday and I was forced to go to a family party. I told you before—"  
There was a brief moment of silence as Senpai seemed to run things through his mind.

"SHIT!" he screamed as he ran into the bathroom. I fumbled for my underwear and slipped it on, rushing after Senpai. So this whole thing was a misunderstanding… Go figure, since he'd probably never do that sort of thing without a very good reason… "Senpai, it's OK!" I could hear him practically choking behind the locked door.

"Swallowing isn't unhealthy or anything. Besides, I swallow yours quite ofte—"

Probably shouldn't have opened my mouth. "Shut the HELL up you filthy perv!" he spewed. "URRRRRRGH! Never AGAIN!" N—never? Damn, there goes my idea for my next birthday present…

Really rapid, violent swishing of a toothbrush could be heard from behind the door. Before he kills me for good… "Thanks for the early birthday gift, Senpai," I said in a low tone.

"Just DIE, you horny bastard!" He spat. Senpai avoided me for a week after this shenanigan…


End file.
